Launcher Sign
. Glass blocks can be seen showing how Launcher sign works.]] *Equipment Name: Launcher *Function: Allows for Vehicles attached to another vehicle to separate. *Cost: ? Description This is a equipment sign used for sole purposes of launching other vehicles from others. Usually these vehicles your launching from are referred to as Carriers. Best known kind is know as a Aircraft Carrier. How it Works? The vehicle launching the attached one must come to complete halt. Once announcement it's "Vehicle is Stopped", the launcher sign can be clicked to temporary disable the vehicle This is not full disabling, so no points are lost when using the launcher sign. Once Vehicle that's being detached is launched, the player using the mothership will click the launcher sign or just click on the Vehicle Control Sign resume using the vehicle. Then a player launching the vehicle will break what is called in this article as a connector block. This is a breakable block you can break quickly without a tool. Usually this is a glass block, others can be used. Once broken the detached vehicle can be activated safely. Steps on How to Use a Launcher Sign The following are steps using a Launcher Sign. This example is when a Launcher sign used for a Aircraft Carrier. * *; Step 1 - Stop the Ship *: The ship will take minute to too complete stop. Once the the Message of "Vehicle stopped" is announced to the person driving it, the next step can be done. * *; Step 2 - Click Launcher and Break Connector Block *: Click Launcher sign, the sign will display "Active" from "Disabled". Active means the sign is turned on and vehicles to be launched from the carrier. Players will go to the aircraft or helicopter, they can break the connector block attaching it to the carrier. Then the player will shed their armor and activate fighter or helicopter. Other vehicles can be launched while the Launcher is still in "Active". * *; Step 3 - Reactivate the Carrier *: Once all vehicles are launched, the player left on the carrier may click the launcher sign again to disable it or click on the Ship sign to resume using the carrier. Troubleshooting Bad Launches *Bad Launches - Periodically, vehicles leaving the carrier vehicle will touch. This is due to bad piloting or something happening with the carrier. All vehicles must be at least 1 block from main vehicle for it to safely leave, more is usable as well. Also beware of slabs, slab blocks count as full blocks though they visually don't appear to be touching. However, once the vehicle touches, it will MERGE and become one vehicle after resulting damage from vehicle "crashing" into the vehicle. To undo a bad launch if there no damage to the vehicle is break path around add a breakable block which is only thing touching it. Once repairs are done, take control of the carrier's sign and stop vehicle. Then click the Launcher sign to try to detach the vehicle your launching. Category:Equipment Signs